bloodtiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Fitzroy
Henry Fitzroy is one of the central protagonists of the television series Blood Ties. The character is portrayed by Canadian actor Kyle Schmid. Henry Fitzroy is a vampire and comic book artist. He possesses the traditional abilities of a vampire of his age, such as immense strength, speed and healing. Powers Vampirism - Henry is a vampire and as such possesses the traditional abilities of a vampire his age. As a vampire he does not age, regardless of how long he has lived since becoming a vampire, and has the powers to become stronger when drinking a humans blood or when it is night. Superhuman Strength - As a vampire Henry possesses tremendously enhanced strength, well beyond what any human possesses. His strength seems to be as much as ten to twenty times what a human possesses, however this varies depending on the amount of blood he has consumed. His strength has allowed him to easily overpower a small group of men in seconds. Superhuman Speed - Vampires possess the ability to run, move, jump and fight with inhuman quickness, well beyond the capability of any human being. This has allowed Henry to quickly incapacitate his targets, as well as quickly cover the cityscape in brief periods of time. He seems to be able to reach speeds that match certain land vehicles, allowing him to quickly catch-up to his targets. Superhuman Senses - As a vampire Henry is shown to be able to catch the scent of blood, and at times be aroused by it. This has granted him immense tracking abilities, he also possesses greater hearing and vision, allowing him to see thermal signatures and hear sounds and conversations from far greater distances. Superhuman Stamina - Vampires are able to exert themselves for far longer in a greater physical capacity, this allowing Henry to run, fight and physically exert himself in any physical capacity for long periods of time. He is able to go long periods without sleeping and generally possesses more energy and vitality than human Mind Control - As a vampire Henry has the ability to influence the mind and will of others. This allows him to easily manipulate the human mind, allowing him to sway people's desire and affect their recall of events. It is unknown if he can alter the minds of non human species, however it is presumed that he can only affect the human mind. Superhuman Durability - Vampires are far more resilient to trauma and injury, this has allowed Henry to sustain extreme trauma such as gunshots, stabbings, even falls from great heights and show little, if any signs of injury. Few if any injuries that would affect humans actually affect him, usually with only harm from sunlight causing any kind of response from him. Regeneration - Vampires are able to heal and recover from their injuries at an incredible rate, this has allowed Henry to instantly heal from a stab wound to his hand. As a vampire Henry is immune to the traditional human weaknesses such as disease and infections, however as a vampire seems to be more susceptible to the effects of fire. Immortality - As a vampire Henry is functionally immortal, this has allowed him to live for several centuries without physically ageing or sustaining any blemishes or permanent changes to his physical appearance, still maintaining the physical youth he possessed when he was turned. Weaknesses Sunlight - Vampires possess an extreme intolerance to sunlight, and as such prolonged exposure will result in their death. As a result, Henry is extremely vulnerable to sunlight.